Decifrando Partituras
by ArtisLasair
Summary: "Um shinobi deve ser capaz de enxergar as entrelinhas de cada situação, mas nunca ninguém havia dito a eles que isso também se aplicaria às partituras" team sete friendship . desafio ff sol miss sunshine tema:coral


_"Um shinobi deve ser capaz de enxergar as entrelinhas de cada situação, mas nunca ninguém havia dito a eles que isso também se aplicaria às partituras" [team sete friendship. _

_**FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine- tema Coral**_

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas já consegui negociar com o Pein um lugar na Akatsuki para resolver essa questão._

__ _Decifrando Partituras_

"_**-Tsunade-sama, mas você acredita que eles têm condições de completar essa missão?",**_ arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, Yamato fitava a Hokage confortavelmente acomodada em sua mesa e cercada por pilhas de papéis de trabalhos pendentes_**, "Não acho que estes garotos estejam aptos a...".**_

"_**-Concordo que é uma situação um tanto quanto incomum",**_ Tsunade comentou enquanto recebia um papel de Shizune e o assinava após uma rápida leitura, _**"Mas considerando que eles também não podem ser considerados um time 'normal'... creio que a missão pode ser considerada sob medida para eles. Agora vá, creio que você terá muito trabalho pelas próximas duas semanas, não é? Dispensado!".**_

O tom de voz da Godaime dava o assunto por encerrado e, sem opções, Yamato suspirou e numa referencia respeitosa despediu-se da Hokage para comunicar ao seu time qual seria a próxima missão deles.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_**-Yamato-Taichou... Você não acha que já está um pouco... velho demais para pregar este tipo de peça?",**_ boquiaberta, Sakura vistoriava o documento entregue pelo anbu tentando encontrar alguma evidência de falsificação.

Mas infelizmente para Sakura, a assinatura e o selo ali presentes pertenciam mesmo a Godaime Hokage.

"_**-Eu estou tão chocado quanto você, Sakura-san, mas infelizmente isso não é um trote. Temos duas semanas para montar uma apresentação para a visita do Kirikage que virá no fim deste mês para discutir negócios com Konoha. Parece que assim como nossa Hokage gosta de apostas, o Kirikage aprecia corais e orquestras",**_ Yamato explicou um tanto quanto embaraçado.

"_**-E porque nós? A velhota não poderia ter contratado um coral de verdade? Acho que ela já está Começando a ficar gagá e...".**_

**Poft!!!! **

"_**Itaaiiiiiiii, Sakura-chan! Por que você me bateu e…". **_Naruto mal havia terminado de reclamar e já havia sido atingido por um soco (sem chakra) de Sakura, cujo olhar assassino fora o suficiente para fazê-lo engolir seco e manter-se em silêncio.

"_**-Respeite minha Shishou, Naruto-baka",**_ Sakura rosnou, inconformada_**."Provavelmente sairia muito caro contratar um coral profissional, mas conhecendo a fama do Kirikage-sama, seria mais provável que ele deseje testar habilidades que os shinobis de Konoha possuem além das conhecidas técnicas de combate, certo, Yamato-Taichou?".**_

"_**-Provavelmente você está certa, Sakura-san. Isso mostraria que nossos shinobis estão qualificados para qualquer tipo de missão não importa a situação",**_ Yamato concordou, aguardando que o último membro da equipe terminasse suas reflexões silenciosas para também opinar sobre o assunto - embora ele duvidasse que isso fosse uma boa idéia, visto que Sai tinha o péssimo hábito de fazer os comentários mais inapropriados nos piores momentos.

"_**-Nee, Nee, nós poderíamos fazer um dueto, Sakura-chan! Aposto que o baka do Sai é tão desafinado que vai afugentar toda comitiva do Kirikage",**_ Naruto exclamou animado com a possibilidade de dividir o palco com Sakura e acabou fazendo o que não devia: dar idéias para o jovem Root que até então se mantivera calado.

Ao assistir um sorriso despontar no rosto pálido de Sai, Yamato tomou o cuidado de calcular a distância que deveria ser tomada para ficar a salvo da ira da aprendiz da Hokage.

"_**-Talvez pela primeira vez a sua falta de pênis lhe dê alguma vantagem, não é bichinha frustrada? Afinal, nenhum shinobi com um pênis de verdade consegue dar os agudos que você solta",**_ Sai sorriu para Naruto que estava da cor de um pimentão (sem saber ao certo ser era mais de vergonha ou de raiva).

Sakura e Yamato se entreolharam por alguns instantes, suspirando.

Aparentemente, agradar o Kirikage seria quase uma missão rank S.

_**1**__**o**__** dia**_

Sem opção, o time sete dirigiu-se para a academia onde havia sido reservada uma sala para os ensaios, onde acabaram por descobrir que cantar não era uma coisa tão fácil quanto haviam imaginado.

A primeira confusão se deu durante a escolha das músicas: Naruto tinha preferência por rock, Sakura por baladas românticas, Yamato por músicas japonesas antigas e Sai nunca sequer havia pensado no assunto.

Algumas horas, uma mesa e várias cadeiras quebradas depois - Sakura achou mais prudente evitar mandar algum dos rapazes para o hospital ou acabaria por pagar o mico sozinha. Com essa opção lhe pareceu ainda pior que a original, a médica-nin optou por concentrar-se em fazer uma seleção eclética na tentativa de agradar o caprichoso Kage da Vila da Névoa.

_**2**__**o**__** dia**_

Segundo o planejamento de Yamato, o próximo passo séria testar as vozes dos adolescentes e eliminar as músicas incompatíveis com as vozes do grupo e definir as músicas da apresentação.

Mas, como muitos podem imaginar, as coisas não seguiram o planejamento inicial: incomodado com os comentários sobre a deficiência do Naruto Jr., Naruto havia escolhido músicas que exigiam vozes muito graves e roucas enquanto Sakura escolhera músicas com muitos agudos também para contrariar o Root que havia comentado sobre a falta de feminilidade da Kunoichi antes de voar contra a parede mais próxima.

Sai por sua vez, não tinha a menor idéia do que era cantar e acabou tendo um resultado tão ruim quanto os demais colegas de equipe, fazendo Yamato dar por encerrado mais um dia de fracasso.

_**Uma semana e meia depois**_

A quatro dias da chegada do Kirikage, o grupo não havia feito nenhum progresso e para piorar a situação, ainda havia contabilizado prejuízos: no 5o dia de ensaio (e muitas cadeiras quebradas depois) eles não só foram comunicados que os prejuízos causados à academia seriam descontados do próximo pagamento, mas que também estavam sendo despejados da academia por desconcentrar os alunos devido a altura dos ensaios da "comédia" que eles estavam encenando.

Yamato sorriu amarelo e agradeceu a Iruka-sensei pelos elogios sem ter coragem para dizer que na verdade eles não estavam ensaiando uma peça, concluindo que felizes eram pessoas como Iruka que nem desconfiavam da dura realidade.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Poucas vezes em sua vida Sakura se sentira tão frustrada como neste momento: lá estava ela, a quatro dias de uma missão fadada ao fracasso, despejada do ambiente de ensaio, com desconto no próximo contracheque e sem a menor perspectiva de surgir alguma luz no fim do túnel.

Mas apesar desse quadro negativo, nem tudo seria tão ruim caso ela não tivesse que agüentar os dois imbecis que não paravam de trocar elogios sobre a deficiência da 'ferramenta' masculina um do outro. Normalmente a kunoichi ignorava esses diálogos, pois eles já haviam quase que se tornado rotina, mas naquele dia ela havia sido forçada a socar o loiro hiper-ativo que, num surto de completa falta de noção havia feito menção de mostrar sua 'ferramenta' para embasar sua defesa.

A coisa por si só já séria motivo para socá-lo, mas como Murphy parecia ter se tornado parte do time sete, o time de Kurenai estava de passagem e por muito pouco Naruto não acaba matando a herdeira dos Hyuuga do coração – literalmente.

Sakura suspirou, imaginando se ainda havia alguma forma daquilo ficar pior do que estava quando finalmente Yamato chegou ao campo de treinamento que passara a ser o novo local de ensaios.

"_**-Você está atrasado, Yamato-san. Aliás, bem atrasado",**_ a kunoichi resmungou, estreitando o olhar para o anbu, _**"se por acaso você estivesse com um dos livros pervertidos de Jyraya-sama eu diria que você está levando muito a sério essa historia de substituir o Kakashi-sensei".**_

"_**-Er... me desculpem, mas hoje eu fui convocado pela Hokage quando estava vindo para cá mais cedo**_", Yamato disse após pigarrear alto para interromper o diálogo 'inteligente' entre os dois rapazes presentes, _**'Ela queria saber se vocês haviam conseguido algum resultado desde que receberam a tarefa e... Bem, eu disse que vocês haviam feito alguma evolução..."".**_

"_Claro, somos praticamente os cantores revelação do momento",_ Inner Sakura ironizou enquanto a Sakura real engolia seco e analisava a expressão do senpai que parecia desconfortável com o que tinha a dizer.

"_**-... e bem, Hokage-sama disse que ficava feliz em saber disso porque a comitiva do Kirikage vai chegar dois dias antes do previsto e vocês terão que se apresentar antes",**_ o anbu despejou a notícia e se preparou para a reação do time.

"_**..." **_– os adolescentes encararam o jounin calados, cada qual pelo seu próprio motivo: Sakura tentava acorrentar sua Inner que urrava uma série de 'elogios' contra sua Shishou, Naruto sabia que a velhota lhe daria uma surra se por acaso ele estragasse a missão e Sai, como sempre não parecia se afetar com a possibilidade de enfrentar a ira da Hokage.

Entretanto, o inexpressivo Root foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

"_**Então... temos só dois dias para nos prepararmos, Yamato-san?",**_ questionou, recebendo um sinal de confirmação do anbu."_**Entendo. Talvez seja outro teste**_".

"_**-Como assim? Que teste ele poderia fazer chegando antes, seu baka**_?", Naruto resmungou, recebendo uma resposta irônica e um sorriso falso do moreno:

"_**-Um shinobi deve aprender a enxergar através das entrelinhas: neste caso, pode ser um teste para confirmar se estamos prontos para agir em qualquer situação, mesmo com contratempos. Isso é o básico para qualquer estudante de academia, mas acho que seria esperar demais de alguém com um pênis atrofiado como você ter conhecimento desses fatos básicos".**_

"_**-Ora, seu filho duma p**_.." – Naruto começou a gritar até que sentiu-se ser erguido do chão num momento e ser jogado ao pé de uma árvore no instante seguinte, assim como Sai – e a responsável por isso era uma kunoichi muito irritada.

A experiência havia ensinado ao candidato a Hokage que: Sakura de mau humor problemas durante missões significavam uma estada no hospital por cortesia da doce kunoichi de cabelos róseos, de forma que o melhor a fazer naquele instante era se fingir de 'arbusto' e fazer fotossíntese até que ela se acalmasse.

"_**-Feiosa... por acaso você está tão animada de fazer essa apresentação sozinha que está tentando nos matar com sua força monstruosa?"**_ Sai resmungou, enquanto se levantava e limpava a terra da roupa.

"_**-Você gosta de ler as entrelinhas, seu tosco? Então, tome isso aqui! Se você é tão bom nisso trate de interpretar estas partituras!",**_ irritada, Sakura tirou um caderno de sua bolsa e o jogou nas mãos de Sai, que o folheou com interesse.

"_**Este caderno é diferente de tudo que eu já tinha visto",**_ comentou_**, "o que são estes símbolos aqui?".**_

"_**São as notas musicais**_", Yamato respondeu, aproximando-se da dupla, **"Isso que Sakura-san lhe entregou funciona como um manual para os cantores não errarem o tom das músicas durante as apresentações".**

"_**-E porque você não trouxe isso antes, feiosa?"**_, Sai indagou enquanto se esquivava de um novo golpe da colega de equipe, _**"com isso aqui, talvez tivéssemos feito alguma evolução antes".**_

"_**-Talvez porque vocês estivessem mais preocupados em descobrir qual dos dois tinha a menor 'ferramenta' ao invés de escolher as músicas, seu idiota. Essas são as músicas que eu havia escolhido para cantar".**_Sakura resmungou. _**"-Talvez nós devêssemos simplesmente dizer para Tsunade-shishou que não vamos conseguir completar a missão e dar um fim nessa tortura de uma vez por todas".**_

"_**-Isso nunca! Eu sou o futuro Hokage de Konoha, eu não vou desistir!",**_ A simples menção da palavra 'desistir' fez o Hiper-ativo Uzumaki abandonar sua fotossíntese de camuflagem e se pronunciar.

"_**-Bem, acho que podemos tentar fazer algo, mas não temos mais tempo para escolher as músicas, portanto vamos utilizar a seleção que a Sakura-san fez, certo**_?", Yamato pontuou.

Sem nenhuma objeção, Yamato recebeu o caderno de Sai para escolher a 1ª música a ser ensaiada: Sakura havia feito uma seleção de músicas com leve apelo romântico, mas de arranjos simples e fáceis de serem vocalizados mesmo sem a ajuda de instrumentos.

Agora, a única preocupação seria como equilibrar as vozes do grupo no mesmo tom.

_**Duas horas depois**_

"_**-Minha garganta dói...",**_ Naruto choramingou enquanto recebia um copo de água de Sakura que se preparava para curar as cordas vocais do amigo.

O ensaio não tinha sido um sucesso, mas também não havia sido um completo fracasso, pois ao menos eles haviam passado as últimas horas tentando cantar ao invés de tentarem se matar, mas se as coisas continuassem naquele ritmo, eles não viveriam tanto para que pudessem se tornar afinados.

"_**-Você devia parar de tentar engrossar a voz, bichinha. Se você continuar a força-la dessa forma muito provavelmente você terá que aprender a linguagem dos sinais",**_ Sai provocou, também refrescando a garganta com um pouco de água.

"_**Escuta aqui, seu..."**_ Naruto tentou gritar, mas engoliu a raiva ao receber um olhar assassino de Sakura que ainda estava trabalhando em suas cordas vocais e que acabou por concordar com o Root:

"_**-Sai, pare de provocar o Naruto. Naruto, apesar da falta de tato, Sai tem razão. Acho que se você tentar cantar um ou dois tons abaixo do que você está cantando agora você vai poupar sua garganta e nossos ouvidos", **_Sakura disse, dando por encerrada a sessão de cura.

"_**-Mas Sakura-chan...".**_

"_**-Você ouviu a feiosa, bichinha. Pare de engrossar a voz e cante direito. E você também deveria parar de afinar a voz, feiosa. Deixe os agudos para a bichinha frustrada ai".**_ Sai brincou, pegando a próxima partitura que eles iriam ensaiar.

"_Eu vou transformar este emo em purê! Shannarooooo!"_ - Sakura escutou sua inner bradar enquanto ela se segurava para não efetivar o mesmo desejo.

"_**-Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Sai tem razão",**_ Yamato pigarreou, deixando todos sem ação_**."Por que não tentamos cantar a última música da forma que ele sugeriu? Você cantando dois tons acima e Naruto cantando dois tons abaixo? E você, Sai, ponha um pouco de emoção na voz para acompanhar eles, e...".**_

E aos poucos, o time sete continuou a ensaiar sob a orientação de Yamato que começara a acreditar que talvez fosse possível salvar uma parte da missão.

No dia da apresentação 

Sakura, Naruto e Sai já haviam vestido as roupas do coral e estavam se preparando para a cantoria improvisada. Segundo Yamato, alguns dos jounins haviam sido convocados fazerem a melodia de fundo para auxiliar a apresentação, mas visto que nenhum deles havia aparecido nos dois longos dias de ensaio anteriores, a expectativa do resultado não era lá muito alta.

Tsunade estava sentada na sua cadeira e ao lado dela se encontrava o famoso Kirikage com sua roupa formal de Kage, acompanhados de vários ANBUs que faziam a segurança do local.

Sakura respirou fundo, seguindo para o meio da sala e amaldiçoando o mico que estava para pagar na frente de tantas pessoas.

Naruto, por sua vez ficou impressionado ao notar que Hinata estava sentada na frente de um piano, pois este era um instrumento muito difícil de ser tocado, mas concluiu que isso combinava com ela. Kurenai também estava lá, com uma flauta japonesa, além de Tenten, Genma e mais uma série de pessoas e instrumentos desconhecidos para ele.

Sai parou entre Sakura e Naruto, sorrindo para o Kirikage que observava atentamente o movimento das vitimas vestidas de branco como as virgens que eram sacrificadas em tempos antigos segundo alguns livros que ele encontrara na biblioteca.

"_**-Creio que eles já podem começar, não é Hokage-Sama? Estou ansioso por descobrir quão versáteis podem ser seus soldados**_", a voz grave e carregada de malícia do Kirikage ressoou no salão, fazendo Sakura e Naruto suarem frio por alguns instantes.

"_**-Claro, Kirikage-Sama. Vamos dar início ao espetáculo".**_ Tsunade deu ok a Kurenai que levou a flauta japonesa aos lábios, e após iniciar uma leve melodia, prontamente recebeu o acompanhamento do piano de Hinata.

Um a um, os sons dos instrumentos surgiam ao fundo, se agregando ao concerto improvisado enquanto Sakura acompanhava o compasso para não errar a entrada da música, percebendo que Naruto estava suando frio e que Sai mantinha o sorriso estampado no rosto enquanto segurava as partituras que eles deveriam cantar em poucos segundos.

"_**-Vai ficar tudo bem, feiosa",**_ Sai disse baixinho para Sakura que sorriu: era hora de enfrentar a missão de frente:

_**(1)**_

_**Four scenes of love and laughter (4X)**_

_**I'll be all right being alone**_

_**I will be okay**_

_**Aishi aeba wakare yuku**_

_**Sonna deai kurikaeshita**_

_**Kioku fukaku tesaguride**_

_**Amai kage wo motomete wa**_

_**I can taste the sweetness of the past**_

_**Dokonimo anata wa inai kedo**_

_**I'll be alright**_

_**Me wo tsubureba soko ni**_

_**Kawaranai ai wo... ...I believe**_

_**Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete**_

_**Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete**_

_**Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de**_

_**Atatamete hoshii**_

_**Four seasons with your love... ...mou ichidou**_

_**Negai dake no yakusoku wa**_

_**Toki ga tateba iroaseru**_

_**Can you feel me underneath the skin?**_

_**Annani kasaneta omoi nara**_

_**We'll be alright**_

_**Shinjite ireba sou**_

_**Donna toukutemo... ...stay with me**_

_**Haru no hana nemuru yoru ni mukae ni kite**_

_**Natsu no sunahama ni MESSEEJI nokoshite**_

_**Aki no ame fuyu no namida kazaranu aide**_

_**Atatamete hoshii**_

_**Four seasons with your love yume no naka**_

_**Nagareru toki wo kokoro ni ari no mama ni**_

_**Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoide**_

_**Ai mo yume mo wasure mono itsu no hi demo**_

_**Atatamete hoshii**_

_**Four seasons with your love... ... mune no oku**_

_**Four scenes, four seasons (4x)**_

_**Four scene, I'll be alright**_

_**Four scenes, four seasons**_

_**Four scene, stay with me...**_

Sakura, inteligente como sempre, dera preferência para músicas que tivessem vozes de apoio, permitindo que eventuais notas desgarradas fossem abafadas pelas outras vozes e assim não estragassem a musicalidade da apresentação.

Entretanto, o mais importante nessa apresentação não era a canção, os instrumentos ou as impecáveis roupas, e sim cada pequeno gesto, sorriso e toque onde era possível sentir a ligação existente entre eles.

Mesmo o caprichoso Kirikage parecia estar se divertindo, chegando a até mesmo cantarolar algumas das musicas escolhidas, para alivio do time de Yamato que se preparava para a ultima canção.

_**(2)**_

_**Kaze ga fuite itai kienai omoi**_

_**Nani wo motte ikou ka atsumete hitotsu**_

_**Nido to nai nido to nai suteru nante baka mitai**_

_**Mujaki ni natte imeeji**_

_**Kitto sore wa owaranai**_

_**Ai no mune kogase sen no yume watare**_

_**Juuoumujin kakete te ni tsukamu sekai**_

_**Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata ochite**_

_**Hitori no pareedo ga ugokidasu**_

_**Bouken Kichijitsu Shinpaku Joushou Meian Souguu Seimei Souai**_

_**Moshimo itte shimau nara anata no kami wo**_

_**Kaide sutte motto yose au kotoba**_

_**Wakaranai wakaranai uwabe dake ja wakaranai**_

_**Dakara motto fukaku shitai shitai**_

_**Nante yume mitai**_

_**Ai no mune kogase sen no yume watare**_

_**Juuoumujin kakete meguriau kiseki**_

_**Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata ochite**_

_**Futatsu no pareedo ga yozora ni tokete**_

_**Daremo ga motte iru poketto ni shizumeta yoru ga aru**_

_**Soitsu wo tomosu you ni te wo nobashite wa oyogu hito**_

_**Mitsukerareta nara ii anata no keshiki to onaji mono**_

_**Ai no mune kogase sen no yume watare**_

_**Juuoumujin kakete te ni tsukamu sekai**_

_**Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata ochite**_

_**Mikansei no pareedo de dokomademo**_

_**Bouken Kichijitsu Shinpaku Joushou Meian Souguu Seimei Souai**_

Ao fim da apresentação, Sai fechou o caderno com as partituras e o trio aproximou-se da mesa para saudar o Kirikage. O Kage bateu palmas e levantou-se para cumprimentar os jovens, que por muito pouco não os enfartou ao vocalizar seu cumprimento:

"_**-Yare, Yare... vocês passaram no teste, meus parabéns".**_

Sakura e Naruto arregalaram os olhos e após se entreolharem mudos, ambos voltaram seus olhares para o Kirikage e exclamaram:

"_**-KAKASHI!?!?"**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Assim Naruto e Sakura se recuperaram do choque inicial, Tsunade explicou para o time que aquela missão falsa havia sido preparada para testar se eles conseguiam trabalhar juntos para tirar o time de uma situação complicada e garantir assim o sucesso da missão.

Kakashi cumprimentou o seu time, explicando que em missões de espionagem eles poderiam ter que exercer as mais estranhas atividades, desde um simples grupo de empregados a até traficantes de escravos e dançarinas de cabaré.

Sai fugira a tempo de evitar ser massacrado por Sakura ao comentar que Naruto teria que utilizar seu Oiroike no jutsu porque a monstrinha do time tinha o sex appeal de uma mesa, e Naruto deliberadamente entregara que Sai não pensava assim realmente porque o Root costumava espionar Sakura nas termas para fazer alguns desenhos da kunoichi relaxando.

E qualquer shinobi treinado para ver através das entrelinhas podia enxergar que, por trás de todas aquelas provocações, risadas, brigas e lágrimas havia algo muito maior do que aquilo tudo: os vínculos que se formavam entre eles apesar das diferenças.

Porque, eram essas pequenas coisinhas vivenciadas no dia a dia que acabavam estreitando cada vez mais seus laços de amizade e os transformando em uma verdadeira família.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Confesso que tomei uma surra deste tema xx... a idéia inicial era escrever uma fic de 'as brumas de avalon' com o tema Coral, mas como a sessão ainda não estava disponível no começo desta semana resolvi tentar fazer algo de Naruto.

A primeira música que citei é a 'Four seasons' do anime InuYasha, e a 2a música é a música "Parade" de Naruto mesmo. São músicas com uma boa sonoridade e que achei que se encaixariam bem como músicas para serem cantadas em grupo

Comedias não são o meu forte, então... espero que esta não tenha ficado assim tao ruim.

Kissus

Artis


End file.
